CON UN PAR DE COPAS DE MAS
by Liss83
Summary: Beber en exceso nunca es bueno, a menos que ló hagas con la persona correcta


Habían resuelto uno de los casos más importantes de cinco cero y habían salido a festejarlo. Las cervezas corrieron toda la noche o eso era lo que Chin recordaba. El sonido del timbre de su celular termino de sacarlo del mundo de los sueños

\- Prima – dijo en cuanto aquel alzo el teléfono

\- Disculpa la hora – dijo Cho – pero estoy preocupada, les llamo a Steve y a Danny y no contestan. No recuerdo cuando se fueron del bar

\- Yo tampoco recuerdo haberlos visto – dijo Chin –, es mas, no recuerdo cuando me fui yo

\- Chin, esto es grave – dijo la cinco cero – ¿y si les ocurrió algo?

En un callejón oscuro y mal oliente, Steve abrió los ojos. Le dolía hasta el último de sus cabellos por haber dormido en la parte de atrás del Camaro. Sus instintos lo hicieron correr fuera de este para vaciar el estomago. Juro por la memoria de su padre que no pondría una gota de alcohol en su sistema nunca más en la vida. Había sido pésima idea intentar seguir el paso a los primos en eso de beber. Diez minutos más tarde salía de un mini mercado que había cerca del callejón donde había despertado con varias botellas de agua y una sola pregunta, si él tenía el auto ¿Dónde rayos estaba Danny? Lo último que recordaba era haber observado a un tipo colocar su mano en la parte baja de la espalda del rubio y susurrarle algo al oído mientras este reía. Busco su celular y descubrió que no lo tenia. Sería mejor darse prisa si quería llegar antes que el rubio empezara a bombardearlo de preguntas

Un rayo de sol sobre su rostro lo despertó, lentamente abrió los ojos y se desperezo, se sentó en la cama pero enseguida se arrepintió, le dolía todo su cuerpo, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió al baño, sin embargo se dio cuenta que había algo pegajoso entre sus piernas, por lo que no reparo en la imagen que le mostraba el espejo

\- ¿Qué rayos? – dijo en voz alta – esto parece… ¡Ay, no! ¿no puede ser?

Se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura y volvió a la recámara para examinarla. No había absolutamente nada que le indicara que le paso, excepto las manchas en las sabanas y el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Intento por todos los medios recordar que había pasado para terminar con semen seco entre sus piernas. Había tenido sexo con un hombre y no recordaba nada. Maldición. ¿Y si había quedado embarazado? Genial

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo sobresalto, así que corrió a tomar su pistola, apuntándola salió y camino sigilosamente a la sala

\- Cinco cero – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

\- Maldito Neanderthal, me asustaste – dijo Danny bajando su arma

\- ¿Te estas levantando? – dijo Steve guardando su arma

\- Ehh… si – dijo Danny inseguro – ¿Y tú? ¿Fuiste a correr con esa ropa?

\- Yo… ehhh – fue el turno de Steve de tartamudear

\- ¡No dormiste aquí! – acuso el detective –, claro, Catherine

\- Ehh… no – dijo Steve –, bueno no creo

\- ¿Dónde dormiste? – pregunto Danny curioso

\- No lo recuerdo – dijo Steve sentándose –, la verdad es que desperté en el auto en un callejón cerca de los muelles del sur. Mi cabeza me va estallar. ¿Y tú como llegaste?

\- Tampoco lo recuerdo – sentándose frente a él – solo… desperté en mi cama – dijo nervioso de pronto

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Steve

\- Nada – dijo Danny – ¿tiene que pasar algo?

\- Estas raro – dijo el Marín sacándose la camisa

\- Para nada – aseguro Danny bufando mientras el timbre sonaba

\- Voy a bañarme – dijo Steve desapareciendo

\- Ya voy – dijo Danny cuando golpearon la puerta – Kono, pasa

\- ¿Steve y tú están bien? – dijo la chica – no respondían al teléfono y nos preocupamos

\- Si, bueno, yo estaba dormido – respondió yendo hacia la cocina – y Steve acaba de llegar

\- ¿Paso la noche con Catherine? – pregunto Kono

\- Dijo que no – aseguro Danny –, me conto que se había dormido en mi auto en los muelles del sur

\- Chicos – dijo Steve saliendo de la recamara – ¿Paso algo?

\- Estábamos preocupados por ustedes – dijo Chin

\- ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? – pregunto la chica curiosa

\- Nada – dijo Danny – ¿Por qué?

\- Déjame ver – dijo Steve examinándolo – es la marca de un alfa – aseguro entre sorprendido y dolido

\- ¿Qué? – grito Danny histérico – ¡No puede ser!

\- No sabía que salías con alguien – dijo Kono

\- ¡No lo hago! – dijo el detective mirando de reojo al comandante

\- Entonces como explicas que tengas una maldita marca en el cuello – grito Steve furioso

\- ¡No lo recuerdo! – también grito Danny con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Haber tranquilicémonos – dijo Chin – ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

\- Que estábamos tomando en el bar – dijo el rubio –, fui al baño… no se más. Desperté aquí… Desnudo… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

\- ¿Y si estas embarazado? – dijo Steve

\- ¡No digas eso! – exigió Danny

\- ¡Eres un omega! – también alzo la voz Steve – y ahora un omega marcado

\- ¡Cállate! – dijo ahora fuera de sí. Le dolía esa marca y la posibilidad de estar esperando un hijo del que no tenía idea quien era, pero lo peor era saber que no había posibilidad de que fuera de Steve – ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

\- Voy a descubrir con quien pasaste la noche – sentencio el Marín – y cuando lo haga lo obligare a responder por sus actos

\- ¡No me quiero casar con un desconocido! – dijo Danny asustado

\- Entonces me casare yo contigo – dijo Steve en un impulso – no les pasara nada

\- ¿Estás loco? – dijo Danny llorando – me marco, si vuelve no podré hacer nada para defenderme

\- Yo te defenderé – dijo Steve abrazándolo – yo seré tu alfa y nadie te va separar de mi

\- Tú querías hace un momento que me casara con un desconocido – dijo Danny intentando zafarse

\- Basta Danno – dijo Steve imprimiendo autoridad a su voz – yo me hare cargo de ti, de ambos, nadie nos separara

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos al bar a ver que averiguamos? – dijo Kono

\- Yo te acompaño – dijo Chin –. Cálmate Danny, lo solucionaremos – aseguro antes de salir con su prima

\- Voy a bañarme – dijo separándose

\- Danno… – susurro pero este lo ignoro y se fue a su habitación.

Steve se sentía impotente. Danny tenia razón ¿y si volvía exigiendo sus derechos? Tenia que encontrar una solución no permitiría que nadie lo separase del hombre que amaba. Ese era el secreto más grande que escondía y si tenía que gritárselo al mundo entero pues lo haría. Camino lentamente hacia la habitación y por la puerta entreabierta vio a su mejor amigo acostado sobre la cama, era obvio que lloraba. ¿Por qué se había emborrachado al grado de no impedir que Danno se fuera con un desconocido?

El dia paso lentamente haciendo el ambiente más triste a cada instante. Antes de mudarse a Hawaii, Danny había tenido una novia llamada Rachel, pero las cosas no habían funcionado y Danny había terminado siendo destinado a la isla. ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si no hubiera terminado con ella? Se arrepentía de haber dejado New Jersey, si no se hubiera mudado no hubiera conocido a ese "Animal", ni hubiera descubierto lo que era realmente amar a alguien, pero tampoco hubiese sido marcado por un extraño. Lloro como nunca. En ese momento era cuando necesitaba realmente a su familia. Pero estaba solo. Ellos nunca quisieron que aceptara ese trabajo. Su familia era muy conservadora y no veía con buenos ojos que un omega quisiera ser tan independiente como un beta, por eso prácticamente se había fugado de su ciudad natal.

\- Tienes que comer algo – dijo Steve entrando con una charola para dos

\- No tengo hambre – dijo este limpiándose sus lágrimas

\- Solo un poco – insistió Steve

\- No puedo pasar nada – sollozo el detective –. Steve ¿Qué voy hacer? Si vuelvo a Nueva Jersey así mi familia me va matar. Son muy conservadores.

\- Yo asumiré todo – dijo Steve – después de todo es mi culpa. No te supe cuidar

\- No era tu obligación – sollozo Đanny

\- Claro que si – replico Steve – soy un alfa y estoy enamorado de ti. Debí decírtelo antes. Debí… debo hacerlo. No te quiero perder.

Lentamente tomo el rostro del omega y lo beso con devoción. Como si no existiera nada más hermoso, delicado o perfecto que él

\- Él me marco – sollozo Danny

\- Soy Marín y amo lo que soy – dijo Steve lentamente – pero si debo matar y dejar atrás todo, lo hare solo por ti. Por no perderte, porque por sobre mi amor propio esta mi amor por ti y solo ti, Danny

Este no puedo más que abrazarse al Marín. Estaba asustado pero si Steve decía que todo estaría bien, él lo creía ciegamente

Cerca de las siete de la noche el timbre sonó y fue Steve quien abrió

\- Pasen – dijo con tono apagado

\- ¿Cómo esta Danny? – pregunto Chin

\- Desolado – dijo Steve

\- Investigamos – dijo Cho – y ya sabemos quién…

\- No me interesa. Así que guárdense esa información – dijo Steve furioso

\- Él tiene derecho a saber quien es su alfa – dijo Chin

\- ¡Ahora su Alfa soy yo! – dijo Steve alzando la voz

\- Steve, escucha… – dijo Chin

\- No, escuchen ustedes – interrumpió Steve –, amo a Danny como jamás pensé querer a nadie. Él es mío ahora y poco me importa si un maldito bastardo malnacido lo marco y se largó sin importarle nada. ¡Danny es mío!

\- No hables así de él sin saber quién es – exigió Kono

\- Es un hombre extraordinario que merece todo nuestro respeto – dijo Chin

\- ¿Si es tan extraordinario – dijo Steve furioso – por qué no está aquí dando la cara? ¿No que muy hombre?

\- Si está – dijo Cho entregándole un cd – míralo tú mismo

\- Yo… – dijo Steve nervioso

\- Míralo – insistió Chin – por favor. Entenderás porque lo defendemos

\- Sé lo llevara – susurró Steve –. No quiero…

\- Solo míralo – suplico Cho

\- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Danny con voz apagada entrando en la sala

\- Nada – dijo Steve nervioso –, ve a descansar

\- Este es un compendio de video de todo lo que te paso anoche – dijo Chin – desde que saliste del bar hasta que llegaste aquí

\- ¿Ahí está con quien…? – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Danny, por favor… – suplico Steve

\- Tú también debes verlo, jefe – dijo Cho

Con mano temblorosa, Danny tomo el cd y lo coloco en el aparato, segundos después en la pantalla se proyectó la salida del bar a las dos de la mañana. La puerta se abrió y Danny salió sonriente por ella, seguido de Steve que lo abrazo por la cintura besándole el cuello. Danny se giró y se besaron apasionadamente. Luego de unos minutos subieron al auto y se fueron. Se veían en varios semáforos entre besos y risas. La cámara que estaba en calle de la casa de Danny registró su llegada treinta minutos después. Sin embargo, una hora y media más tarde Steve salía furioso y azotando la puerta principal de la casa, se subía al Camaro y se marchaba rumbo a los muelles del sur. Según la cámara había regresado cerca al medio día

\- No… entiendo – susurro Danny –, si…, tú…, yo…

\- Nosotros… – también tartamudeo Steve

\- Nadie más que ustedes dos entraron y salieron de la casa – dijo Kono

\- Lo que significa que tu Alfa no es otro que Steve – concluyo Chin

\- Cuando salimos del bar te dije… – susurro Steve

FLASHBACK

Danny conversaba con alguien en la barra que lo abrazo por la cintura y le decía algo al oído. Le dio un beso rápido y se fue al lavado. Salió del baño minutos después y se lavó las manos, justo cuando Steve lo abrazo por la cintura y se pegó a su espalda. Este se giró y se besaron apasionadamente, Steve alzo a Danny y este enredo sus piernas en la cintura del comandante, mientras este le acariciaba el trasero. Luego de un par de beso salieron del bar abrazados

\- Esta noche no permitiré que duermas solo – susurro Danny

\- Qué bueno – dijo Steve sonriendo – porque no permitiré que duermas en otro lado que no sea en mi cama conmigo cubriéndote.

Subieron al automóvil y viajaron entre besos, risas y caricias. Al llegar a la casa Steve bajo al rubio en brazo y entraron a la casa

\- ¿Y ahora? – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Ahora te hare todo lo que he tenido ganas desde que te conocí – susurro Steve quitándole la camisa lentamente mientras le besaba el pecho desnudo

\- ¡Steve! – susurro el rubio con los ojos cerrados – quiero mas

\- Lo tendrás todo, mi amor – dijo bajándole los pantalones al detective mientras le besaba la parte baja del estomago

\- ¡Steve! – grito Danny mientras una lengua se colaba entre sus glúteos mientras él intentaba recordar cuando se había girado

\- Te amo mi Danny – susurro el teniente mientras mordía suavemente sus glúteos subió lentamente repartiendo besos por la espalda de su compañero mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y le levantaba sus caderas – solo relájate cariño

Danny cerro los ojos y mordió la almohada mientras Steve se habría paso dentro suyo. Le acariciaba todo el cuerpo mientras se movía lenta y tortuosamente, en un determinado momento sintió como unos dientes se apoderaban de su cuello para luego lentamente lamer la herida

\- ¡Me mordiste, maldito Neanderthal! – grito Danny

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo Steve

\- Ahora se va poner morado – dijo el rubio agarrándose el cuello –. ¡Sal de aquí!

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Steve sorprendido – ¡yo quiero dormir contigo! – protesto haciendo un puchero – Sal de aquí – dijo lanzándole la almohada

\- ¿Sabes qué? – grito Steve furioso – no pienso dormir en el mismo barrio que tú – tomo las llaves del Camaro y se fue

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- ¡Fuiste tú! – grito Danny – ¡Tú me marcaste!

\- ¡Si! – grito Steve con una sonrisa radiante – ¡yo soy el maldito bastardo malnacido que pasó la noche contigo y te hizo la marca! ¡Yo soy tu alfa! ¡Nadie te va separar de mí!

\- ¡Deja de sonreír, troglodita! – grito Danny sonrojado

\- ¡Eres mío Danno! – dijo Steve abrazándolo – ¿Y si quedaste embarazado?

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Danny – Dime que estas bromeando

\- Si es niña – dijo Steve – se llamara…

\- ¡Grace! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Y Charlie si es niño! – dijo Danny

\- No saben todavía si esta embarazado – dijo Kono sonriendo sorprendida

\- Eso no importa – dijo Steve con altanería – te aseguro que dentro de poco Danny tendrás una preciosa barriguita gracias a mi

\- ¡Cállate, animal! – dijo Danny totalmente sonrojado

Los primos solo sonreían al ver la escena. Esos dos eran el uno para el otro y eso era más que obvio para cualquiera que los viera de lejos y por primera vez, y habían necesitado un par de copas de más para descubrir lo que ya toda la isla lo sabía. Se amaban.


End file.
